Fastener tools are tools making it possible to drive a fastener element (such as a staple, nail, tip, pin, etc.) into a support material (especially wood, concrete, or steel). For this, a moving blade strikes a fastener element (for example, in the area of the head in the case of a nail) that is present in a driving chamber in order to drive the latter so that it can become anchored in the support material. The blade is moved by a driving device utilizing, for example, thermal and/or electrical and/or pneumatic energy.
In general, such a tool comprises a nose (also called a guide tip) and a shear block (also called a connector or connecting block) bounding off the interior of the driving chamber. The shear block is an integral part of a magazine mounted to bear in removable manner against the nose of the tool. The fastener elements stored in the magazine are introduced one by one into the driving chamber through a feed slot made in the shear block.
In the case of a nail driving tool, the reloading is generally in the form of a band of nails, the nails being held together with a constant interval and held in position by suitable holding mechanisms, such as adhesive tape.
In general, when a reloading is guided in the magazine by the nail heads, the magazine comprises a single guideway regardless of the type of nails being driven, and especially when only the length of the nails to be driven varies.
As is described in document FR-B1-2920332 filed by the applicant, in keeping with the above described instance, the shear block comprises a device for adjusting the effective length of the feed slot of the driving chamber as a function of the length of the nails to be driven.
More precisely, the adjustment device is in the form of a folding flap blocking by default a portion of the feed slot of the driving chamber, the flap then occupying a so-called deployed position. This flap is in the present case configured to be cleared under the action of so-called long nails inserted into the magazine and thus to enable the latter to reach the driving chamber, the flap then occupying a so-called folded position.
During the process of using the nail driving tool, one finds on numerous occasions that the flap gets jammed in the folded position by the accumulation of adhesive tape residues in the gaps formed between the flap and the housing in which it is placed in the folded position.
This jamming of the flap in the folded position is a problem when so-called short nails are driven.
In fact, in this instance, after the striking of the nail by the blade, the blade is then liable to collide with the open edges of the feed slot (i.e., the portion not blocked), as a result of bending, and then to travel by the force of the impact either into the magazine, causing a jamming of the nail driving tool, or into the support material, requiring the user to replace the defective nail.
One notes that in the case described above, one speaks more commonly of a “hooking” of nails inside or outside the magazine.
An advantage of the present disclosure is to provide a magazine making it possible to remedy the above drawbacks.